


Resolutions

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: A Millennium Kiss





	Resolutions

Say what you mean and mean what you say. That’s what her mother taught her. She took the keys out of the ignition and turned to him.

“Do you want me to come in, Mulder?”

In the dark of the car, she could only imagine his smile. There was a faint pop when he opened his mouth. “To tend to my wounds, Dr Scully?”

He’d already unclipped his seatbelt. “Something like that,” she said.

Inside his apartment, lit only by the green of his fish tank, the air was filled with something she would later describe as fate. But at that moment, it tasted of hope and fear and anticipation and ecstasy. He kissed her again. This time with more than chasteness. His lips were cracked but warm and she strained on her tiptoes to learn more. Against her, his chest was hard and his good arm pressed her closer. The shiver that played up her spine promised something as big as the new Millennium. Bigger. Scarier. But new years were always about resolutions and beginnings.

Say what you mean and mean what you say. “Are we really doing this, Mulder?”

He took her hand and nodded. “The world won’t end, Scully.”


End file.
